Love struck
by KageNoYoko
Summary: Everyone in Aquors knows that You has a crush on Chika, but does the redhead harbor feelings for her best friend? That's what the members of Aquors are going to find out. ChiYou, implied HanaRuby, YoshRiko, and DiaKanaMari. Characters may be slightly Ooc.


"Talking"

'Thinking'

" _Mari's Engrish_ "

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Thanks to years of knowing Chika it had become easier to predict at least some of the girl's flights of fancy, but You still paused momentarily when she noticed Chika sitting among the stands of the school's large indoor pool during one of her swim meets along with the other members of Aquors as the auburn-haired girl tried to cheer over everyone else in the audience.

You was thankful that she didn't suffer from stage fright as the thought of Chika watching her caused her heart to beat faster in her chest and her cheeks to glow red from a mixture of embarrassment and happiness. Having the other members of their idol group there also lifted her mood, but not as much as her childhood friend watching her do something that she truly enjoyed.

Standing atop the diving board trying to psych herself up, You did her best not to let her eyes stray over to Chika as the girl led the cheering for fear of losing her nerve or messing up somehow. She did have to pause momentarily when she overheard Mari shout something in English that she couldn't properly translate, and had to hide a laugh when Kanan reached over to cover her friend's mouth.

Taking one final breath to make sure that she was prepared, You approached the edge of the diving board as her mind fully switched off of her friend's support and onto her performance, as she made the jump that she had spent years practicing.

Despite herself and any bias that she might have over the matter You felt like she had performed her very best dive yet with all of her friends watching as she sat in the small café that the nine girls had started to frequent ever since they became a full idol group, and You couldn't remove the bright smile from her face as the members of Aquors went about their usual shenanigans.

Briefly overhearing Yoshiko as the girl lectured Hanamaru and Riko about the duties of a fallen angel and what they could do to help her as Yohane's faithful demons, You turned her attention back to Chika as the girl tapped the end of her pencil against the page of the notebook she had taken to carrying around with her ever since she had decided on the crazy plan to form an idol group, and smiled at how focused her friend was.

A glance at the page revealed to You that the song her friend was working on was all about overcoming obstacles and reaching for the top, which You felt reflected just how much Aquors had struggled at trying to reach Love~Live and become as famous as Muse in an effort to save their school.

Blinking as she looked up from the page You realized she had caught Chika's attention as her best friend shot her a questioning look "is there something on your mind You?" Chika asked innocently, since she likely hadn't been paying much attention to anything else going on in the café while she focused on the lyrics.

Rapidly waving her hands in front of her face and muttering apologies for distracting her friend, You could only smile as Chika returned one of her heart-warming bright smiles and returned her attention to her work while You took the chance to see what the other members of Aquors were up to.

She had to resist laughing as she caught Dia feeding a spoonful of pudding to Ruby, which the black-haired girl would likely deny vehemently, and was forced to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter when Mari snuck in from Dia's other side to steal a spoonful of her own to the annoyance of the student council president.

You definitely felt like her life had become much more interesting ever since that day Chika had suggested to become a school idol, and after a brief reflection on all of the interesting people the two had gotten to know as their numbers grew, You felt like she regret nothing about going along with her friend's plan.

Tensing up when she felt warm breath at the back of her neck, You turned her head slightly to try and see who had snuck up on her, and was surprised to find Mari standing there when she had just been beside Dia at the other side of the table. The fact that the blonde had managed to move that quickly without You noticing made her a bit envious of the older girl.

"This is a perfect chance for you to tell Chika all about your feelings for her" Mari suggested to her fellow idol with a bright smile on her face, and You could only be thankful that the girl had at least whispered the suggestion as she spared a glance over to see whether or not Chika had overheard the blonde.

Breathing a sigh of relief that Chika was still focused on the lyrics to their new song, You turned back to Mari with the intent of telling the girl off for teasing her like that, but paused when Mari continued speaking "who knows how many boys and girls could confess to Chika now that we're all idols."

It felt as though a stone was dropped into her gut as You processed what Mari was suggesting, and she thought her breathing was becoming more ragged as the thoughts spiralled around in her head, until Mari laughed off the matter and smiled down at her fellow idol "~just kidding~" she chirped before walking away.

You slumped down in her seat as Mari returned to sit down on Dia's other side with a bright smile on her face at the chance to play matchmaker, and tried to ignore the disapproving look on Dia's face as she looked at the mischievous blonde.

Kanan had been sitting in the chair behind Dia at the time and was turned to face her friend when Mari had stopped to chat with You, so she had a pretty good idea of what had happened between the two, and gave Mari an inquisitive look "just what are you planning this time Mari?"

Only chuckling and winking to her aqua-haired friend before leaning over to steal another spoonful of pudding from Dia, Mari answered after popping the spoonful in her mouth "trying to help improve Chika and You's relationship" she chirped with a bright smile on her face.

Obvious surprise showed on both Kanan and Dia's face at their friend's admission, the two girls turned to look back at where You and Chika were sitting, and were able to see the red tinting You's cheeks as she obliviously watched Chika jot down lyric ideas for their next song.

"Shouldn't you leave matters of the heart for them to deal with Mari?" Dia asked in a disapproving tone to her friend, since she knew from experience just how much of a pain it was to play along with Mari's games.

"People sometimes need a push in the right direction Dia, or else you would still be spluttering while trying to start conversations with Kanan" Mari replied cheekily to her friends, making both girls blush as they spared a small glance before turning away from one another to refocus on their third friend.

Though she was wary about agreeing with Mari about anything Dia did have to grudgingly agree that Chika and You could use a little encouragement to get their relationship started, when it was fairly obvious to the other members of Aquors that there had to be at least the hint of a spark there judging from the looks they could sometimes catch You giving her oldest friend.

Sadly Chika was obviously too oblivious to realize that You felt some sort of attraction to her best friend, even after the ash-haired girl showed up at her house in the middle of the night and all but confessed to her, which the other girls only knew through Riko spilling the beans about her talk with You.

The fact that even Yoshiko had managed to see that You felt something more for Chika said something about how obvious You was, and how oblivious Chika could be, since the dark-haired girl had turned to look at the two once finished lecturing her friends about being her number one little demons.

Pausing in the middle of looking over Riko's shoulder in awe at everything the older girl's cell phone could do, Hanamaru looked over at her friend curiously as Yoshiko watched Chika and You "is there something on your mind~zura?"

Spinning on her heel gracefully at first, Yoshiko almost ended up losing her balance but caught herself at the last second, as she looked at her two friends with a sparkle in her eyes "foolish Zuramaru, surely you cannot miss the doe-eyed looks that You gives to Chika when she isn't looking."

"I will admit that You's infatuation is quite obvious" Riko chimed in, as she looked up from her phone towards Chika and You momentarily "unfortunately Chika is just too dense to figure it out without a bit of help."

Riko released an unladylike squawk when she found Yoshiko diving at her all of a sudden and pulled the older girl into an unexpected hug "of course my darling Lily managed to see what was in front of us, just what is expected of a disciple of Yohane" she chirped as she rubbed her cheek against Riko's whose face began to turn red from the affection.

Looking between Yoshiko and Riko as they shared a moment Hanamaru was left blinking in confusion as she turned her attention over to Chika and You as she tried to figure out what her friends were talking about "are you saying that Chika and You like each other~zura?" Hanamaru inquired to her friends.

Releasing her hold on Riko for the moment Yoshiko turned and shoved a finger in Hanamaru's face as she chastised her friend "pay attention Zuramaru, how are you to help me get those two together if you're so oblivious?" She asked her friend incredulously.

"While I would normally say that it would be better to let them figure their feelings out on their own, I'm beginning to wonder if Chika will realize it before You runs off to join the Navy" Riko stated simply as she reminded her friends of You's long-term plans for the future.

"As members of Aquors it's our job to make sure that every member of the group is happy" Yoshiko announced as she bounced on her heels and pumped a fist in the air, somehow failing to gain either Chika or You's attention "if that means getting Chika and You together then the great and elegant Yohane will call upon all of her dark powers to make them admit their love for one another."

"We should probably talk about this with the others before we dedicate ourselves to anything" Riko suggested to the animated dark-haired girl "this could require a lot of planning since Chika is so dense, and it would be better with more people to talk to about our methods."

Leaning over to the older red-haired girl, Hanamaru whispered to her fellow idol out of minor concern "is a fallen angel really the kind of person that you should entrust relationship advice to?"

Laughing weakly at the question Hanamaru had asked Riko watched as Yoshiko charged over to where the other girls were sitting "I'm sure that she can't do any more harm then Mari could at trying to get Chika and You to realize their feelings" Riko tried to reassure the shy girl.

The two watched as Yoshiko grabbed both Dia and Ruby in each arm and pulled them into a hug, which appeared to amuse Mari while Kanan sighed, and Ruby tried her best to reach for her half-finished cup of pudding desperately.

"Maybe."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"So we all know that Chika and You like each other, but they are completely oblivious to each others feelings?" Ruby echoed what her older sister had just described to the seven members of Aquors as the girls held a meeting at the diving shop owned by Kanan's family.

"The great Yohane did not even have to peer into the infinite darkness of eternity to see that the two demons have feelings for each other" Yoshiko bragged aloud to the other girls as she stood proudly in the middle of the room striking a pose, earning weak laughter and eye rolls from her friends.

"Oh how _romantic_ for those two to have a forbidden romance with each other" Mari chimed in cheerfully while clapping not unlike an excited toddler.

"We can at least confirm that You has feelings for Chika, but it's hard to say whether or not that is reciprocated by Chika" Kanan reminded the other girls in an attempt to keep them on track as best she could with all of their unique quirks.

"I noticed that You was blushing like crazy while Chika cheered her on at her swim meet, so it's obvious that You has feelings for Chika at least" Dia revealed in a dignified voice to the girls "but how can we find out whether Chika likes You as well?"

"How about one of us meets up with Chika and tries to subtly ask her about her feelings towards You?" Hanamaru suggested from her seat beside Ruby in an innocent voice.

"But who would be able to get close enough to Chika to ask those kinds of questions without arousing suspicion or making her too embarrassed to answer?" Kanan inquired as an open invitation for someone to make a suggestion.

It took a few minutes for the girls to think of a suitable answer to the rather difficult question, but eventually all eyes began to turn towards the only other girl that close to Chika that likely wouldn't make her too nervous to answer.

Stiffening up when she realized that everyone was looking at her Riko could feel her cheeks growing warm as the attention fell upon her, and tried hard to rationalize the matter so that someone else would be picked "wait a second, wouldn't Kanan be a better choice since she's know Chika and You since they were children?"

Kanan shook her head negatively to the auburn-haired girl's question and offered her counter-argument on the matter "both of them see me more as an older sister figure, while you are obviously seen as more of a very close friend, so it's more likely that she'll open up to you" She explained to Riko in a calm voice "you two also spend more time together since you work on our music and lyrics, so it's more likely that a chance will come up for you to ask her about her feelings toward You."

Riko thankfully didn't scream when she found Yoshiko standing in front of her holding her dainty hands all of a sudden, and looked up into the girl's eyes as Yoshiko had a determined look on her face "you're the only one that we can trust with this important mission Lily" Yoshiko practically shouted as she raised both girls hands into the air "the great Yohane requests that you aid Chika and You in realizing their feelings."

Much as she might have liked to refuse the request that would make her life more difficult, between the fact that she found herself yearning to see Chika and You together, and that it was an earnest request from Yoshiko Riko could not bring herself to turn it down.

Sighing and lowering her head to the table, Riko bit the bullet and responded to the girls with a defeated "fine" as Yoshiko's face lit up even brighter if at all possible, and the other girls smiled to one another as well.

" _Fabulous!_ " Mari shouted as she jumped from her seat before reaching out to grab both Dia and Kanan and pull the pair up along with her into an enthusiastic hug. While Riko was sure that at least Kanan would have been able to easily break Mari's hold if she wanted to, neither girl complained or tried to squirm out of the blonde's hold, and Riko smiled slightly at how close those three were.

Riko's attention was brought back to Yoshiko as the girl spoke up once more "of course the great Yohane will reward her favourite little demon for helping two of her fellow worshippers" she claimed aloud to the gathered members of Aquors, and Riko couldn't help the small shudder that went down her spine as she caught the way Yoshiko's eyebrows wiggled as she looked down at the pianist that seemed to promise nothing but trouble.

Thankfully Ruby and Hanamaru appeared to have not caught what Yoshiko was possibly implying, as the two were smiling and holding hands in their own little world for the moment after Riko agreed to the plan.

With the feeling in her gut Riko just knew that she was going to regret agreeing to this crazy plan, but couldn't bring herself to worry too much about it.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Due to the overwhelming terror of Chika's large dog being around the inn making it impossible for Riko to focus on anything the two girls had agreed to start meeting up and talking about their future songs at Riko's house, since it was right next door to Chika's.

Breathing a sigh of relief after finishing their homework for the night Riko collected the pair's empty teacups so they could be refilled while Chika stretched her arms up over her head.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet in order to help me with homework Riko" Chika said to her friend with a bright smile "with You busy working for the swim team and the others doing their own things you were a huge life-saver."

Blushing lightly from her friend's praise Riko continued to busy herself as her mind worked furiously 'this seems like the perfect time to start asking Chika about how she feels towards You, but I have to be careful how I word things or she might misinterpret what I'm asking' the red-haired pianist thought to herself.

After excusing herself from the room to get more tea for the two girls Riko spent the time she had walking downstairs working out how to broach the subject to Chika. By the time she was climbing the stairs back to her room Riko felt as though she had a rough plan in mind, and was reaching out for the doorknob when she paused at the sound of Chika speaking with someone.

"That's great You, you've been working so hard lately and I'm glad to hear that it's earning results among the team" Chika chirped into her phone happily to her obvious caller thanks to her use of You's name.

The room was silent for a moment and Riko unconsciously held her breath to try and avoid alerting Chika to her presence while she listened in on one side of the conversation. Riko could hear an undertone of sadness in Chika's tone when she spoke up once more, though the idol tried to mask it behind her usual brightness "don't worry about it You, Riko has been very helpful with homework while you've been busy, you should focus on your club work" Chika encouraged the swimmer.

Chika exchanged a few more pleasantries before saying goodbye to one another; all the while Riko continued to eavesdrop outside the room while balancing the tray of tea carefully.

Once she was sure that Chika was finished Riko made her presence known by gently pushing open the door with her foot and slipping inside, making Chika's face light up at her return. Having to think quickly of an excuse for being gone for an extended period of time Riko went with something simple "sorry that I took so long, Mom needed my help with something" she offered a little white lie to her friend.

"It's okay Riko, I was just speaking with You over the phone" Chika explained to the pianist with a smile "she called to apologize for not being available to help with homework since swim club practice ran late."

Smiling as she approached the table and set down the tray upon it to finally rest her arm, Riko busied herself with setting a cup of tea in front of Chika as she psyched herself up to ask the first question of her master plan "say Chika, what do you think of You?"

Chika returned a look of momentary confusion at the question that made Riko a bit nervous, but the pianist tried to recover from her momentary stumble by elaborating "I don't think that I've ever heard you talk about your relationship with You despite us all being school idols for so long together."

Riko was able to see that Chika's cheeks began burning red as she likely thought about her best friend, it took a moment for Chika to respond to the question which told Riko that there must have been some complicated feelings in the eccentric girl's mind.

"You is very dedicated to doing the best she can at everything she puts her mind to, and tries her hardest without even considering the concept of giving up" Chika explained to Riko in a passionate voice, sounding thoroughly convinced of everything that she was saying.

"She doesn't ask for much from her friends, and she'll always do her best to be there for you when you really need her" Chika continued without prompting, before pausing only momentarily as her face somehow grew even more red.

"Even though it was my selfish desire to become a school idol and that she was already part of the swim team, You stood by me and tried her hardest to help Aquors succeed in gaining traction around the school and town" The auburn-haired girl continued to fawn over her friend, leading Riko to believe that there had to be some attraction there.

"It sounds like the two of you really care about one another" Riko decided to throw in her own opinion with a small smile upon her face as she listened to Chika pour her heart out about You.

"Sometimes I think that I forget just how amazing You can be" Chika admitted sheepishly to Riko with a small laugh "but I am sure that even when I'm not thinking about it, I'm always thankful that You is my friend."

The room became quiet once more for a few moments while Riko digested what Chika had told her, before a smile graced Riko's face and she decided to press on with her questions "have you ever thought about two girls dating before?"

Riko would later admit that she was amused by the way Chika' face rapidly changed colors as she blushed straight to her ears at the question, but the pianist held in her laughter as she waited anxiously for Chika's response.

Jumping in shock as Chika exploded into motion and got to her feet Riko watched as Chika began pacing around the room with nervous energy as she began to speak "I guess that there is nothing wrong with two girls liking one another" She answered in a quiet voice that Riko had to strain her ears in order to catch.

Pressing on with the confidence that Chika wasn't bothered by the topic, she tried to ask a slightly off-topic question in hopes of calming Chika down a bit "who do you think fits together best among the members of Aquors?"

This question definitely did not bother Chika nearly as much as the last inquiry had, and it only took around a moment for Chika to answer "either you and Yoshiko or Dia, Kanan and Mari" Chika chirped out happily.

Apparently it was Riko's turn to become flustered by the question and answer game that the pair was playing, as Riko imagined that her face was rapidly becoming red to match her hair from the unexpected response.

While she may have felt a need to play off the response and end the topic all together at the faintest thought of spending time together with Yoshiko, Riko reminded herself that she was asking these questions for the sake of her friends happiness, and Aquors as a group.

Moving on without asking for clarification about why Chika would pair her with Yoshiko, Riko tried to get right to the matter at hand "have you ever felt attracted to a member of Aquors?" Riko inquired lightly, and was already set to pass it off as a joke if Chika didn't take the question well.

From the way that Chika momentarily became silent at the question Riko thought that perhaps she had asked too soon, and was getting ready to take it back when Chika spoke up once more "there may be someone that I kind of like in Aquors," she admitted sheepishly.

A brief look at the girls face allowed Riko to see that Chika's own face was still red at the reveal, and she was pressing her fingers together shyly in a very unexpectedly cute way that Riko would normally never relate to the easily-excited girl.

Now that she had earned a vocal confirmation from Chika, Riko was much less afraid to press her friend and fellow idol for more information after she admitted to her crush "is it one of the upperclassmen?" Riko asked first in an attempt to feel out how Chika would react to her probing for more details, while the auburn-haired pianist began crawling around the table to Chika's side.

Chika shook her head negatively in response to the question, though she didn't look up from the cup of tea on the table as Riko moved closer, only encouraging Riko to continue asking.

"Could it be one of the first-years?" Riko chirped out despite being quite convinced in her feeling that Ruby and Hanamaru already were a little more than just friends. Chika shook her head once again at the question, which also told Riko that it meant Chika hadn't been kidding when she said that she was pairing Riko up with Yoshiko.

Smiling as she made the final connection to the puzzle and basked in the knowledge that Chika definitely liked You back, Riko began the next phase of her plan as she kneeled beside Chika at the table.

Leaning in closer to Chika with intent to egg her on in confessing to her feelings for You without revealing the knowledge that You obviously liked Chika as well "hey, why don't you invite her to that nice little café near your house and tell her how you feel?" The surprisingly sneaky pianist suggested to her friend.

"I could never do that!" Chika all but exploded out of embarrassment as she jumped to her feet and tried to hide how red her face was "You would never accept these weird feelings that I have, and if she refused it could tear Aquors apart" Chika voiced her concerns aloud.

Frowning at the kinds of thoughts running through Chika's mind Riko decided to take a different approach to encourage the normally enthusiastic redhead "what about that night that you told me about when I attended the piano recital and You showed up at your doorstep in the middle of the night?"

Chika spluttered at the reminder of the somewhat awkward night where You had surprised Chika and pulled her into a tearful hug, and Riko could see just how embarrassed Chika was at the memory.

Riko attempted to further reassure her fellow idol as she offered Chika a one-armed hug "I wouldn't worry about being turned down Chika, and just like when the three of us set out to become school idols you shouldn't let the fear of failure stop you from following your heart."

She was pleased that Chika wasn't denying the chance to confess to You, and after a moment Chika offered a small smile to her friend that Riko reflected as the two shared a moment.

This was ruined when Riko's grip tightened as she glared at her friend with an uncomfortable smile on her face "now what was that about pairing me up with Yoshiko?" Riko asked in a scarily nice voice that made Chika laugh nervously.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Chika was sure that her cheeks were red as she waited for her oldest friend on the docks outside of her house, and was doing her best to not lose her nerve after spending the night being psyched up by Riko after their heart-to-heart.

She had asked You to meet her here instead of at the café since it felt more private and less embarrassing, and while Chika was definitely nervous she also could feel a small amount of hope that You would reciprocate her feelings.

Overhearing voices nearby Chika dared to turn away from the ocean momentarily to see what was going on, and felt her brows twitch as she briefly caught sight of the other members of Aquors hiding poorly behind a stone wall as they spied on their friend.

Chika's train of thought was completely derailed when she saw the familiar ash-coloured hair that she believed was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen as You ran towards her from the sidewalk.

Sparing a momentary glare at her friends as they tried to sink further behind the wall, Chika froze up when You stopped in front of her gasping for air. She was prepared to offer the girl something to drink when You recovered and lifted her head to show off one of her bright smiles that made Chika's heart beat faster.

"What did you need Chika?" You got right down to business with her questions, making Chika tense up once more "you were pretty vague about what you needed in your message, so it's kind of been rolling around in my mind since I left the house" the swimmer admitted with a smile.

Trying desperately not to faint or do anything rash in front of her crush as she simply listened to You talk, Chika took a deep breath to gather up her courage before saying what could possibly be the three most important words in her life.

"I love you!" The auburn-haired girl shouted without meaning to be so loud, causing birds to take flight from nearby rooftops, as You seemed to freeze in place at the declaration.

It was silent between the two girls for a few minutes as the only sounds were the lapping of waves and what the other members of Aquors obviously thought were quiet conversations as Chika felt her courage begin to drain away.

Spluttering nervously as the seconds ticked on, Chika tried desperately to form words as it felt like she was watching a train wreck before her eyes "listen, that was all a big joke" she attempted to excuse herself while a prickling feeling began at the corners of her eyes "you know, something silly that Mari talked me into saying."

Figuring that nothing else was going to happen after You remained silent for so long and hadn't responded to even her excuse, Chika tried to run past her friend and hold her emotions together at least until she was in the privacy of her own home, all the while toxic thoughts began to circle her mind.

'Of course You doesn't feel that way, I'm a complete idiot' Chika chastised herself as tears began forming in her eyes 'why would she want to date someone like me whose good for nothing.'

Chika's internal tirade cut off abruptly when she felt slim fingers wrap around her wrist, and a teary-eyed look over her shoulder allowed Chika to see that You had stopped her from running.

You's face was red and she also had tears in her eyes, but there was also a bright smile on her face as the two girls simply stared for several seconds. The moment ended when You pulled Chika into a hug, and began whispering to her repeatedly "I love you," causing Chika's heart to soar.

The two girls simply stood there for what felt like hours hugging and crying as their emotions overflowed, both whispering those three simple words to one another repeatedly as the sun set over the horizon.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

-Afterwards-

"Well, three cheers for a job well-done" Mari announced to her friends as they got to their feet so they could slip away while the new couple had their moment. She was stopped from giving away their position as both Dia and Kanan covered her mouth.

"Absolutely not" Dia hissed at the girl quietly red-faced at watching such a special moment between two people blatantly. The idea of getting caught spying on something like that was mortifying to the girl.

"They're so cute" Ruby chirped as she and Hanamaru held hands and watched their upperclassmen have a moment together.

Riko nodded in agreement, but blanched when she noticed that Yoshiko had somehow snuck up on her and was now holding onto her arm to prevent her from getting away "the great Yohane is pleased with your service Lily, and you have definitely proven yourself as her greatest servant."

Using her free hand to rub the back of her head nervously Riko tried to make an excuse for the situation she was in "it was no big deal, I just felt like I had to help those two because they were so cute."

This didn't appear to appease Yoshiko, as she began to drag Riko off somewhere without waiting for the older girl's consent, surprising Riko at just how strong Yoshiko actually was. If not for the fact they were still spying Riko would have shouted for help from the other members of Aquors, but between being caught spying and putting up with Yoshiko's games, Riko simply sighed and gave up trying to struggle.

"Ooh, I think I see our next matchmaking project~!" Mari chirped as she watched Yoshiko drag Riko away, while Kanan and Dia sighed in exasperation at their friend's flights of fancy, before the two girls shared a knowing smile that they wouldn't change anything about their friend.


End file.
